<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consequences by lowkeyphase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979913">Consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyphase/pseuds/lowkeyphase'>lowkeyphase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, F/F, angst?? but real, ex - lovers, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyphase/pseuds/lowkeyphase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina and Nayeon broke up. Despite that, they remained on good terms. Except they just stopped talking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This would be my first, and it's one shot i wrote it in like 2 hours so please bear with me &lt;3 Also i’m sorry for grammatical errors. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Title from Consequences by Camila Cabello</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“If they would ask you, love or friendship? What will you choose?”</strong>
</p>
<p>Well, for Mina, there is Nayeon, it’d been months since she last talked to her, she wondered what the woman was doing.</p>
<p>It was February, and Mina was not expecting much, <em>“not really”</em>  but her birthday was getting nearer yet she didn't see her.</p>
<p>Asking herself, <em>does she still think about me too?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could still see them in the future, sure,  talking. But the thing was, how long would it take them?</p>
<p>Either pride or guilt has taken in Mina, she didn’t want to initiate a conversation again. Unless Nayeon wanted her to. Unless it is going to be too late and she has to make a move for herself, she just can't let it get too far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So she promised to herself, she would wait for her.</p>
<p>She was letting it go anyway, eventually.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Weeks later, all it took Nayeon was a simple <em>“Umm..Hi?”</em> and that was a surprise. She was losing her hope that night when her family and friends had made a birthday party for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't just a text neither a call, but the woman personally came to meet her. She couldn't think straight yet their eyes are on each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the waiting and she finally came through. </p>
<p>Turns out, the lesser Mina expected, the other woman would come. And suddenly, Nayeon would have to greet her on her birthday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They talked like nothing happened between them and it made her think so hard.</p>
<p>
  <em> Maybe it was better that way. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like nothing happened” how playful life was, they really started talking again.</p>
<p>It was always tempting to ask questions, <strong><em>what happened to us? Why did we stop talking? how are you? Where have you been for the past months? are you happy? Did you miss me?</em></strong></p>
<p>It was pathetic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps, more than ever, the universe was giving them a second chance.</p>
<p>But not the way Mina wanted, not the way they used to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whatever happened made her realized then, break ups would never mean everything is over. Well, she thinks everyone should always know that but now that she literally has experienced it on her own , she says she’s going to just accept everything. Life goes on, always.</p>
<p>They are okay now, like nothing happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It has become an unspoken promise to themselves to never bring anything from their past back.</p>
<p>Never ever again. To be okay again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But at what cost? Mina’s love and feelings for Nayeon, sacrificed and forgotten just to be friends with her again. It’s better this way, they are better off as friends.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bestfriends. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No more arguments and no more resentment, dumb, petty fights, at least she has her. They will start over, if that's what it takes.</p>
<p>She will choose their friendship over the love that they had, she could not say <em>“i love you”</em>  the way it should mean before but what’s important is Nayeon knows that she will always do.</p>
<p>And maybe, if Nayeon meant it just as she told her months ago, she would always do too.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>To think about it, they’ve known each other for 5 years, starting from when they met somewhere online and talked to each other for a couple of years until they finally met in real life.</p>
<p>A lot has happened. People came and left as well, both witnessed by them. They’ve been through so much, together or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like the Sun to Her Moon, she feels like she's so far away from her.</p>
<p>Yet they are still here, content with each other’s existence</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>It’s okay, they’re okay.</em> Mina will move on, and she’s going to be ready for their future.</p>
<p>Or at least that’s what she tells herself as of today.</p>
<p>She accepted their fate, it took her years of course, that they will never end up together at the end, that it was a risk to be in love with your best friend in the first place, but that doesn’t matter now, does it?</p>
<p>
  <em>She still has Nayeon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thinks what happened to them, the consequences, only made their friendship stronger, more stable now and that’s what matters. It was meant to happen and they are past that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now if you would ask Mina the same question,</p>
<p>Love or Friendship?</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Then Nayeon is definitely her best friend in the world and her first love.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>see you next time! i'll try again</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>